1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to sofa apparatus.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Sofas, couches, or chaise lounges, as they are sometimes called, conventionally include a seating area which is generally surrounded on three sides by a backrest and a pair of opposite arm rests. The seating area is typically provided with seat cushions.
Ottomans are conventionally used as foot stools and can be positioned near the sofa or another piece of furniture. L-shaped sofas are also known.